


The Costume Hunt

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, and DC references abound, and Link is a Hot Topic employee, in which Zelda and Ilia go costume shopping at Hot Topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Zelda and Ilia are on a hunt, a costume hunt for their Halloween party.





	

Zelda and Ilia finished their third lap of the mall before thinking about calling it quits.

“There just aren’t any good Halloween costumes here,” Zelda sighed. “Maybe we should just go someplace else.”

“I’m telling you we should try-” Ilia started for the umpteenth time before Zelda cut her off.

“But I don’t like that store. It’s so creepy and gothic. Why would they have Halloween costumes anyway?”

“They aren’t a super gothic store!” Ilia protested. “And they have super cute Halloween costumes. I saw them through the window.”

“Fine,” Zelda conceded. “We can go to the creepy, goth store.”

“Stop calling it that,” Ilia snapped as she happily grabbed Zelda’s arm to tug her in the desired direction. “I saw at least three Harley Quinn costumes. I can’t wait to try them on. This is so exciting!”

Zelda resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ilia had been on a quest for the perfect Harley Quinn costume since they saw Suicide Squad. Zelda still wasn’t sure what she wanted to dress up as, and none of the other stores they had been to had sparked her imagination. They finally entered what was probably the only store in the whole mall they hadn’t been in yet. Ilia immediately dropped her grip on Zelda to beeline to the Harley Quinn costumes. Zelda ignored her squealing and wondered over to the other half of the store. It seemed pretty safe with a wall full of Disney merchandise. There was also some Harry Potter products on a nearby table. Maybe she could dress up as Hermione; it would certainly work with her brunette hair.

“Is there something I can help you with, Miss?”

Zelda turned to see a tall, blonde sales assistant smiling at her. Her eyes widened as she took in the extra piercings at the top of his pointed ears, the two rings in his left eyebrow, and the stud in his nose. She could see tattoos along his arms and under the sleeves of his faded Nirvana tee.

“You don’t come in here very often, do you?” he chuckled.

Zelda’s eyes immediately snapped to his. Whatever sassy comeback she was about to say left her mind. His eyes were so blue, like sapphires, no the sky when there were no clouds, no Lake Hylia in the winter-

“Miss?”

“Oh, no sorry,” Zelda stammered. She could feel her face heating up. “No, I don’t come here at all. My friend dragged me here. She wants to be one of the thousand Harley Quinns that’ll be out this year, so she insisted we come here.”

“I see,” he smiled. Zelda could physically feel her brain melting. Goddesses, he was too hot. “Is there a particular costume you were looking for, then?”

“Not really,” Zelda glanced around to prevent herself from staring at him. “But I need something for this Halloween party we’re throwing. My friend is insisting on setting me up on a blind date, so I have to wear something.”

“Well let’s try and make this easy then,” he smiled again. “Right side of the store or the left?”

Zelda scanned the store. The right side, the side she was currently on, had all the Disney and Harry Potter merch, but the left side was stocked full of superhero costumes as well as some from random TV shows.

“Let’s go with the right,” Zelda said.

“Alright, the fun side,” he lead her over to the wall so she could peruse the Disney costumes available. “Do you know what Hogwarts house you’d want to be in, ‘cause that would make an easy costume.”

“I’d want to be in Ravenclaw,” Zelda smiled. She finally got a look at his nametag; ‘Link’ it read.

“Not Gryffindor like Hermione?”

“No,” Zelda wrinkled her nose. “There are only trouble makers in Gryffindor.”

“I must be a pretty good Gryffindor, then,” Link smirked.

Zelda thought her face was going to be permanently stained red from blush. She quickly fixed her attention on the rack of clothes in front of her, hoping Link didn’t see her crimson face.

“The Little Mermaid dress has been a pretty hot seller, but it really only works if you wear the red wig with it,” Link began informing her. “I would recommend the Minnie dress if you want to go classically cute. The Belle dress is also pretty great if you want the same look without the bulky, ball gown skirt.”

“Let me try that Belle dress,” Zelda’s eyes lit up. She had always loved Beauty and the Beast. Link pulled the dress off the rack to show her. It was beautiful with off the shoulder sleeves and a high-low skirt that mimicked the original dress without being an entire ball gown.

“Do you want to try some Ravenclaw stuff with this?” Link asked as he passed the dress to her.

“No I think I might pass on Hogwarts this year.”

Link shook his head, “You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Come on,” Zelda rolled her eyes. “Let’s try the other side of the store.”

“Ah yes,” Link smiled at her as he led her to the superhero section. “The _really_ fun side.”

Zelda couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Now you don’t seem like the biggest Suicide Squad fan, am I right?” Link asked.

Zelda shook her head, “It’s okay, just not what I want to dress up as this year.”

“And you don’t strike me as the type of girl that would want anything too sexy,” Link continued.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I want something more flirty, I guess.”

“Alright, I’ve got three for you,” Link smiled as he pulled down the necessary outfits. “Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and the Riddler.”

“Who’s the Riddler?” Zelda asked looking at the green blazer in confusion.

“Alright no Riddler,” Link put the jacket back on the rack. “So Wonder Woman and Supergirl.”

“I like the Supergirl costume,” Zelda reached out to feel the fabric. “But I’m not blonde.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Link shook his head. “There aren’t enough brunette superheroes anyway.”

“Zelda!”

She turned to see a very different Ilia than the one she had left fifteen minutes ago. Her short, blonde hair was covered by a wig with blue and red pigtails. She was wearing a black halter top with straps running across it and a matching black tutu skirt that was shorter than anything Zelda had ever seen Ilia wear before.

“How do I look?” Ilia asked as she struck a pose.

“Is that really what you want to wear?” Zelda asked.

“Everyone else is going to wear the ‘Daddy’s Little Monster’ shirt,” Ilia pouted. “I want to be a little different at least.”

“I think it looks great, Ilia,” Link smiled. Zelda whipped her head around. Wait, did Link know Ilia?

“I wasn’t asking for your opinion, Link,” Ilia stuck her tongue out at him. Zelda’s eyes widened. Wow, apparently they did know each other.

“It really does look good, Ilia,” Zelda smiled at her friend. “I just wasn’t expecting the black, I guess.”

“Oh, thank you, Zelda,” Ilia ran forward to hug her. “I’ll go change real quick and you can try on your costumes okay?” She flounced away before Zelda could answer.

“Do you two know each other?” Zelda turned to face Link.

He smiled, “Yeah we went to elementary and middle school together before I had to move. We reconnected in college though and still keep in touch.”

Inside her head, Zelda was screaming. Why had Ilia never introduced her to this hot piece of-

“So are you ready to try these on?” Link asked, breaking Zelda’s train of thought.

She glanced at the pieces he was holding, the Supergirl top and skirt, and then down at the Belle dress still in her arms.

“On second thought, let me try on the Wonder Woman outfit, too,” Zelda stated.

“Now we’re going crazy,” Link laughed as he pulled the outfit off the rack. He led her over to the changing room, and Zelda went in with her chosen costumes.

The Belle dress was beautiful, making her feel just like a princess, but suddenly Zelda wasn’t in the mindset to feel like a princess. She thought about how Ilia looked in her Harley Quinn costume. Though Zelda was sure she had never seen her friend expose so much skin, Ilia had looked confident and a little sexy. Zelda wanted to have that feeling. She slipped off the Belle dress and reached for the Wonder Woman costume, completely bypassing the Supergirl outfit. It put her a little out of her comfort zone. The top was a corset; her cleavage was definitely showing more than she was used to, and the skirt was pretty short as well. But Zelda liked it. Maybe Wonder Woman was lending her some power, Zelda thought with a chuckle. At least this would make her date think she looked good.

Zelda changed back into her own clothes and walked to the register with the Wonder Woman outfit. Ilia was just finishing up her purchase.

“I can’t wait to wear this for our party,” Ilia turned to see her. “Oh, Zelda what did you pick?”

She held up her costume. Ilia squealed when she saw the clothes.

“Really?” Link said from behind the register.

Zelda turned to smile at him, “Just thought I should go crazy at least once in my life.”

“And maybe you’ll find yourself a Superman at your party,” Link winked.

Zelda tilted her head, confused, “I thought Superman was with Lois Lane.”

“No, man, Superman and Wonder Woman got together when DC rebooted with the New 52,” Link shook his head at Zelda’s ignorance as he started ringing her up.

“But the movie-” she stared but Link cut her off.

“Don’t even get me started on that movie.”

 

Two weeks later, Zelda and Ilia’s Halloween party was a hit. Everyone complemented the girls on their costumes, the food was great, the music was excellent, and Ilia could not stop bragging that she had been hit on by three different Jokers so far. But Zelda was a little perturbed about one thing.

“You said my blind date would be here by now,” Zelda complained to her friend. “You set this whole date thing up, and he’s late. I already dislike him.”

“Awe Zellie don’t say that,” Ilia smiled, using the high-pitched Harley voice she had been talking in all afternoon. “He’ll be here soon. Don’t worry.”

Zelda stalked to the kitchen to grab some more Oreos only to run into someone in the doorway.

“Sorry,” she started to apologize, but then she looked up. “You know, Superman isn’t blonde.”

Link smiled down at her, “Wonder Woman isn’t exactly brunette either.”

“What are you doing here, Link?” Zelda returned his smile.

Ilia bounced into sight before he could answer, “See Zellie, I told you he would be here.”

Zelda looked at her friend in confusion.

“Your blind date, silly,” Ilia laughed. “Surprise!”

Zelda’s eyes widened. Link was her blind date? Ilia actually set her up with a super hot guy that she actually had a bit of a crush on?

“Well, you’re welcome anyway,” Ilia rolled her eyes when all Zelda could do was gape at her in shock. “Make sure she comes back in one piece, alight Superman?”

“I promise, Ilia,” Link chuckled.

Zelda turned to look at him. He was every bit as attractive as when they went costume shopping, and she felt like her brain had shut down due to shock.

“So how about we get on that date?”


End file.
